When The Time Is Right
by stranger12
Summary: Mark thinks a little beer night with the guys is in order


**Grey's Anatomy – When The Time Is Right**

Mark thinks a little beer night with the guys is in order

* * *

"Nope, no way"

"Excuse me?" – Derek started at Mark's sudden vehemence.

"You are NOT going home to your wife and cute kids tonight, man, I am putting my foot down!"

"Are you? And why should I be a deadbeat dad and husband for a night?"

"Because I am having a night off from Lexie, and you are having a night off of your wife. We are men, and we need a man's night out!"

Lexie, who was standing nearby, rolled her eyes heavenly, and Alex snorted as he turned to her to comment on a recent case.

"Mark–"

"No, Derek. We need some time away from the homestead to just hang out, drink and do nothing"

"And talk about our womenfolk?" – Derek asked dryly.

"Shut up. So, you and me, beers and... Ribs! Beer and ribs!"

"Why not burger and fries?" – Alex said while giving Lexie a look as if saying 'your boyfriend is ridiculous'.

"Good idea, Karev! You wanna join us?"

"Sorry, got some sick kids to save tonight"

"Boo, you whore"

"Are you quoting–?" – Derek started slowly.

"We're going drinking tonight, bitch! And you better come, or I will drive up to your house and steal you away like a wildling!" – Mark exclaimed while walking away. Lexie sighed but gamely accepted Alex's pitying look and Derek's questioning raised eyebrow.

"Hey, now, I'm just dating the guy" – the woman said, raising her hands in surrender.

"I know he's pretty" – Derek looked truly sorry – "but you can dump him, 'kay? You don't have to stay in a relationship with a crazy guy like that"

"Look who's talking" – Alex pointed out.

"If you get 'em when they're young and all that" – Derek shot back with a resigned shrug.

"Good luck tonight" – Lexie managed not to snicker at his suddenly slumped shoulders.

"Thanks. You'll keep Meredith company?"

"Sure. You have fun now, okay? You boys need your alone time" – the much younger woman had the gall of patting his arm.

"It's gonna be a long night" – Derek sighed.

* * *

"What is happening...?" – Owen questioned with a frown.

"We haven't been man enough for Mark" – Derek answered.

"Why am I even here?"

"You were in the military"

"So?"

"Mark seems to think that inherently makes our night more manly"

"Why does this night need to be–?"

"Look, I've been friends with Mark since forever. We went to school together, he had a fling with my ex–wife, we're now back to being best friends, he's dating my sister–in–law..."

"Okay?"

"That all means... I don't know what's wrong with him tonight" – they turned back to the valiant Dr. Mark Sloan, who was trying to tame an unruly grill holding their supposed dinner. Beside him, his protégé Dr. Jackson Avery tried to assist in any way he could (though he was having about as much success in the fight as the older man).

"So..." – Ben began slowly – "You're the best friend, poor Avery is his almost adopted son of sorts, and you're a man's man, apparently" – Derek sighed and Owen shook his head – "Why am I here?"

"I guess he wanted as many men as he could manage. And Karev couldn't make it"

"Good thing" – Owen snorted – "Can you imagine Karev putting up with Sloan's macho thing?"

"Extremely ironic considering how he used to be, but yeah, he might've punched Mark by now"

"It would've made this evening a little more worthwhile, at least" – Ben looked down at his watch – "I could've already had dinner by this time if I were home. With my wife and kid"

"Hey, no talk of wives and kids!" – Mark shouted, a couple of steps away from the grill. Jackson looked a little harried as the flames started to grow, and Derek winced.

"God, we're gonna be back at the hospital in no time, and not for work"

"Who's on call tonight?" – Ben questioned.

"Not enough people to save our asses from Mark's antics" – Derek replied with a groan – "What I wouldn't give for a little Seattle rain right about now" – the three men looked up in hopeful expectance.

"Shouldn't be long now, boys!" – Mark exclaimed manically as the flames finally retreated and Jackson slapped some meat and vegetables on the grill.

"This... Will be a long night" – Owen stated solemnly.

"At least we got booze" – Ben shrugged.

"And it is on Mark, anyway" – Derek conceded.

"Here's to our man's man night, I guess" – the trio clinked their beer bottles together.

"That's the spirit, boys! Now, who wants ribs!" – Mark cried out and the good doctors moved over to enjoy their guys' night.

* * *

Short and sweet. =]


End file.
